


The Twin Brigade

by LittleMissNovella



Series: The Twin Brigade series [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, spoilers to 4x24, twin theory used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She'll do anything to protect her twin sister, even if she has to kill someone. Other tagline: Spencer has a twin sister she never knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, abcfamily does.

Spencer doesn't know that I exist. At least, that's what I think. It's possible that she probably remembers playing oxen free when we were younger. One Halloween day, when we were younger, we were playing with dolls, and apparently Spencer took my doll and out of anger, I stabbed her, or tried to stab her. The wound wasn't so deep, but, our parents came home and told me that I needed to leave. Leave to go to Radley, where I lived there until now, where I secretly escaped. I was watching my sister, and I know this makes me sound creepy and what not, but she looks so damaged and destroyed. Every time, her cell phone beeps, she looks so jumpy and scared. I had to get to the bottom of this. Our parents made it clear that I was to say in Radley and most likely, never return again. They are embarrassed of having me in the family. I see Mrs. DiLaurentis entering into my sister's room, without Spencer noticing it. Why would Mrs. DiLaurentis be entering into Spencer's room? What's going on? Do I need to kill her? After all, Mrs. DiLaurentis is on the board at Radley, and she always told the nurses and guards to keep me locked up. Later on that week, I'll kill Mrs. DiLaurentis myself. I placed her in a dug grave after hitting her behind with a rock. I know hurting people is wrong, but I have to protect my sister in some ways. Hopefully, one day we can reunite to be together, and hopefully we can play dolls together peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer having a twin...leave some feedback :)  
> Note: twin wasn't named cause, who knows, maybe Spencer doesn't have a twin. But the evidence about how Spencer and Black Widow have the same pose was too much for me not to ignore.  
> Also, I wanted it to be imply that the twin is crazy.


End file.
